Failure
by ilovereadingandwriting13
Summary: They have horribly failed. Gaea had kept them alive in a prison.. maybe to torture them.. or kill them herself after she wakes up. The world is doomed. But another thing they were saddened was.. their family.. their friendships and love.. would be gone in an instant just because of death. Rated T for death and torture.
1. I : JASON

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Heroes of Olympus or something like that… I don't own the Characters here!_**

**_A/N: _**_  
Hey guys! It's my first fic! Well.. not actually.. I already have an account here at fanfiction.. the problem is.. I forgot my password so I decided to make a new one. Hope you like it and plese review…_

__**  
Failure**

* * *

******_  
_****I  
JASON**

**Jason hates his life.** There was nothing to be happy about it. He failed everyone… they've been defeated. Gaea will be waking anytime soon. Yes, all of the seven were captured plus Nico di Angelo. Jason looked at his friends. Everyone looked miserable. Jason was imprisoned with Piper who was still unconscious. At the front of them was Frank and Leo who are not comfortable. To their right is Nico with his sister Hazel that is also sleeping. On their left is Percy and Annabeth having a moment. Gaea had kept them in that way for a reason.

_'Enjoy your last days with your love ones demigods!' –Gaea_

Jason felt anger after hearing that. He clenched his fist. Frank was furious. Frank stood up and shouted… "Enjoy?! I'm not even with Hazel right now!" … Everyone.. specially Nico stared at him.

_'I'm just giving di Angelo a chance. He had lost a sister long ago.'_

Jason felt sympathy at Nico. Yep they are all going to die.. but in Nico's case he would lose another sister…

Nico's expression hardened.. he glared at all of them. It was like he was crazy.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Nico pulled Hazel closer to him.

Jason hugged Piper, Percy held Annabeth's hand while Leo and Frank are having a headache. He, Jason wouldn't let anything happen to everyone. This is his second family. It's only a matter of time before two of them would be sacrificed to wake Gaea and he doesn't wanna know who it will be.

"Hmm.."

Piper's awake. She was confused. Then it hit her that they were held captive by Gaea. Her face saddened and she looked at Jason.

"Don't worry Pipes.. we're getting out of here.." Jason managed a fake smile.

"How?" Piper asked him..

"Just.. don't give up hope.. there's no way Gaea would take away my second family.." Jason said with determination.

Everyone.. except Hazel who was still sleeping nodded..

They are going to escape…

* * *

_There you go! Please Review! ;D_


	2. II : JASON

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Heroes of Olympus or something like that… I don't own the Characters here!_**

**_A/N:  
_**_Woot! Second Chapter! :D.. Thanks to fantomfaire!_

__**  
Failure**

* * *

**II  
JASON**

**HE WOULD NEVER LET GO OF PIPER. ** Piper had told him he has to let go of her if needed in which he disagreed.

"That won't happen Pipes!" Jason exclaimed.

Piper just sighed. Her gaze went to their friends. All was asleep, it's not like they have anything to do. The only problem is… they always have nightmares.

"Sleep.. I'm sleepy Jase.." Piper suddenly said and fell asleep.

Jason just stared at her beautiful face then drifted into his own nightmare.

_He was sitting in the prison cell as usual with Piper until a giant came in. _

_He noticed that all of his friends were gone. This bothered him._

_"Say goodbye to your girlfriend boy!" the giant said and opened their cell._

_Jason quickly started to shake Piper to wake her up. The giant got a hold of Piper's feet.. now Piper was fully awake. _

_"Let..go..of..me…" Piper shouted as she kicked the giants face_

_The giant pulled Piper.. luckily Jason got a hold of her hand._

_"Let go boy.. or I'll cut off your head!" the giant taunted_

_"Never!" Jason replied_

_The giant began to draw his axe with its empty hand. Piper's eyes widened at this._

_"Please.. Jason.. just let me go.." Piper cried…_

_"No..no..no! I would never!" Jason_

_"Jason… will you please let me go.. I'll be back sooner…" Piper said using charmspeak.._

_The giant was shocked that Jason let go of Piper… nonetheless.. he dragged Piper out of the cell.._

_"I'll be back.." Piper smiled.._

_Jason snapped back to his self… but it was too late.._

_"No..no… PIPER!"_

_Then the earth shook violently… someone was calling his name.._

He woke up sweating and met Piper's worried face.. he immediately hugged her.

"Jason.. are you okay? You were having some nightmare and you were shouting my name.." Piper asked confused

"Pipes.. whatever may happen.. do not.. use charmspeak to make me let go of you! Promise me!" Jason managed to say

"I..I can't…"

Jason let go of the embrace and looked into Piper's eyes.. She quickly avoided his eyes..

"I'll do it if I have to Jason…" she quitely said..

Jason was about to object but Piper cut him off with a kiss..

"If it's what destined to happen.. you can't stop it Jase…"

"AAHHHH! ANTS! SO MUCH SWEETNESS IN THE AIR!"

Jason and Piper laughed… even in this situation.. Leo still managed to crack a joke..

"Shhhh…. Someones sleeping!" Nico shussed them.

Percy and Annabeth was cuddling.. both were sweating… _'Nightmares…' _Jason thought…

Frank sighed and made an eye to eye contact with Hazel…

_'It's only a matter of time Jason Grace.. you'll lose your girl'_

Gaea's voice whispered to him…..

* * *

Hahah! Special thanks to fantomfaire for reviewing at the first chapter! ^_^


	3. III : JASON

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Heroes of Olympus or something like that… I don't own the Characters here!_**

**_A/N:  
_**_Do I update too soon? Hahah! 3__rd__ chapter of Jason Grace.. upnext is Hazel Levesque.._

__**  
Failure**

* * *

**III  
JASON**

**JASON SAW ANGRY MONSTERS WANTING TO HAVE REVENGE ON THEM. **Lucky for them the monsters wouldn't attack without Gaea's permission. But they would keep on teasing them. Telling them they are losers. They would mock them and Jason was really trying hard to hold back his anger.

Jason was really pissed.. he was pissed at every monster!

"Son of Gorgons!" Hazel yelped..

Nico pulled Hazel to his side.. the Karpoi's have grown inside their cell. Jason immediatley stood up.

"Told ya demigod.. Earth Mother would capture you.. you should have surrendered the first time Gaea was requesting your presence! And you should have had Grains and Wheats now!" the karpoi named Wheat giggled…

Hazel rolled her eyes.. Jason covered his mouth to stop laughing.. Percy and Annabeth were holding their stomach.. Frank's hands were on his face.. Leo was confused.. Piper was giggling and Nico sighed..

_Grains and Wheats in exchange for you life?_

"Laugh all you want demigods! Specially you Daughter of Pluto! Were not finished! Gaea would fulfill what she ordered to us!" Wheat said then dissappeared.

_'Laughing helps..' _

"Uh..Hazel..what did the Gaea ordered to the karpos?!" Jason asked..

"Doesn't matter.. the karpos are idiots.." Hazel closed her eyes..

Everyone started to close their eyes…

"What's wrong with all of you!? You just sleep, eat and laugh!? I thought we are still planning to get out here! GUYS!" Leo suddenly yelled..

They were silent for a minute or two…

Then Jason got up..

"Leo's right… but how?!" Jason sighed

Then they heard loud footsteps..

Just then.. Inside Hazel and Nico's cell… something shined…

* * *

_Cliffhanger! WHAHAHAH! Please Review! :D_


	4. IV : HAZEL

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Heroes of Olympus or something like that… I don't own the Characters here!_**

**_A/N:  
_**_TT_TT… Yeah.. this is just a warm-up torture.. ^_^_

__**  
Failure**

* * *

**IV  
HAZEL**

__**HAZEL ALMOST CRIED AT WHAT SHE SAW. **The light shone brightly and it revealed her father.. their father. Pluto or Hades whatever…

"D..Dad…" Nico held his breath..

Their father was wounded and was dying..

"Dad! What happened!?" Hazel shouted in frustration..

"I'm sorry my children. I just wanted to be with you before I die.." Hades/Pluto said..

"No! Dad… I've only met you years ago.. only once! Now you're saying goodbye!? You're a God right! You can't die!" Hazel was now crying..

"That's simply impossible dad… only.. only Alcyoneus was born to defeat you.. and he was dead!" Nico also cried..

"Oh but I am alive.."

Everyone turned at the voice's direction.. The Children of Hades/Pluto couldn't believe what they are seeing..

Hazel was trembling nad Nico's eyes widened… in front of them is Alcyoneus.. alive and well..

"H..how..?'" Nico managed asked..

"Now, now that's a secret.." Alcyoneus has that evil smile on his face…

Then Pluto/Hades started to dissolve away..

"No..no..no!" Hazel shouted again..

"Nico! Take care of your sister!" that was their father's last words…

Hazel was so upset, sad and angry..

Their friends had sympathy painted on their faces..

"Ouch.. so touching.. let me see… my mother gave me permission eh.." Alcyoneus was amused

He slowly opened the prison door toward Nico and Hazel…

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" –Percy

"DON'T YOU DARE!" –Frank

"NOO!" –Leo

"YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" –Annabeth

"PLEASE ALCYONEUS! DON'T" –Piper

"COME HERE YOU COWARD!" –Jason

But Alcyoneus ignored their cries..

"Well hello Hazel Levesque..you had 3 debts unpaid.." the giant smiled..

"Leave Hazel alone!" Nico yelled..

"Don't worry Nico di Angelo.. I wouldn't kill any of the two of you.. specially your sister.. mother wants her revenge too.." Alcyoneus cornered Hazel and Nico to the wall…

They were powerless in that cell… no precious stones.. Nico is still weak..

Alcyoneus grabbed Hazel and Nico who was struggling to be freed but he had a permanent grip on them… He held them high in the air to prevent them from making contact to the earth..

They could hear the others shouting in depression..

Minutes later…Alcyoneus dropped them in a wooden floor..

"What do you really want?" Hazel finally talked

"You know I'm born to Destroy Pluto or Hades.. so that means I was also born to kill his Children.. you won't be killed.. you'll experience something worse than dying.." Alcyoneus..

"You see the best torture is to torture the victim's love ones..hmm… Nico di Angelo would be the victim here…"

Nico was so angry.. Alcyoneus tied him up to a wooden yet strong chair.. Alcyoneus was lucky The Children of Pluto/Hades are weak at the time.. or he would have been unconscious by now..

He picked Hazel up.. and stabbed her in the arm which made Hazel yell in pain..

Tears fell down Nico's cheeks.. he had lost a sister long ago.. now his new sister was being tortured in front of him..

Alcyoneus then stabbed Hazel's right leg..

Nico was starting to get angry at his self… That's his little sister in front of him.. his father told him to take care of her..

Hazel is the only sister he had that is left..

"Stop it!" Nico yelled…

But then.. Alcyoneus ignored him..

Nico closed his eyes.. he didn't want to see this..

When he opened his eyes.. Hazel was drenched with blood..

Hazel was in pure agony..Alcyoneus was on his brother's back.. holding a knife and pointed it to Nico's neck…

"Now Levesque..could you please stand up..or else…" Alcyoneus taunted..

Hazel understood and tried to.. but her leg won't follow..

"Okay! Okay! Just.. wait a sec!" Hazel shouted when Alcyoneus was about to stab her brother..

She managed to stand up.. yet she was in pure pain..

Alcyoneus went to her.. the giant grabbed her wrists ang squezzed them tightly.. then he released them after a minute.. Hazel felt so dizzy afte the amount of blood she lost..

Then a sound of breaking bones…

"Ugh.." Hazel murmured…

Alcyoneus had broken her ankle…

"That was just a warm up.." Alcyoneus said and left…

Hazel was in so much pain…She thinks she's going to collapse anytime.. but Nico wouldn't allow her.

"Hazel! Don't fall asleep! You might not wake up!" Nico would shout..

Then Alcyoneus was back with a some supplies..

He has that baseball bat.. he slammed the baseball bat on Nico's feet..

"N..Nico.." Hazel's right eye was now closed…

Alcyoneus turned to Hazel… then a Taser suddenly activated… maybe there was an Eidolon inside it.. then electricity flowed through Hazels body.. she shut her eyes tightly…

"No! Hazel! You'll pay for this Alcyoneus!" Nico was struggling to be freed..

Hazel just keep her eyes shut until the shock stopped…

She just couldn't take it anymore… the last thing she saw before blacking out was her brother's crying face..

She slowly opened her eyes.. and he saw all of her friends.. then she blacked out again..

"HAZEL LEVESQUE! WAKE UP!"

Her right eye opened first… yep..all of them are now in on prison cell..

"Hazel.. don't sleep.." was that Frank?

But then again..Hazel couldn't help it.. her eyelids felt heavy…

* * *

I know I didn't make the torture that wild or something… It was just a warm up.. to remind the readers to whats in store in the next chapters… I'm really good at torturing characters… you don't want to read it.. (to think I'm only ! years old… *try to guess*)


	5. V : HAZEL

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Heroes of Olympus or something like that… I don't own the Characters here!_**

**_A/N:  
_**_Okay.. good thing we only have a few assignments so I was able to update! Yay! ^_^_

__**  
Failure**

* * *

**V  
HAZEL**

**HAZEL FELT LIKE SHE HAD BEEN ON A FATAL ACCIDENT. **Her body aches so much. She opened her eyes and tried to move.

"Ack.." she silently cursed herself for moving..

"Hazel's awake!" Leo blurted out which startled Hazel..

The others hurriedly woke up and surrounded her.. Hazel was holding her chest..

"Dammit Leo! Your giving me a heart attack! Do you want to kill me?!" Hazel yelled at Leo

"Sorry.. I was just.. you know.. happy that your awake.." Leo bowed his head.

"Hazel you okay! My gods you were asleep for 4 days!" Frank started to check her..

The group then embraced her to a hug in which si winced in pain..

"Guys! If all of you want personally kill me.. just tell me!" Hazel shouted in frustration

The group immediately let go of her..

She was glaring at all of them..

Then her expression changed…

"I'm hungry.."

Everyone looked at eachother then laughed..

"What's so funny guys?" Hazel asked clueless..

"Do you have a Bipolar disease? One minute you were glaring and then the next your telling us your hungry.." Piper explained..

"Seriously guys! I'm hungry!" Hazel pouted wich made the group laugh more..

"Here! Good thing I guarded the food we reserved for you or else Percy might have eaten it.." Annabeth giggled while passing the food to her.

"I wouldn't steal it! Jason would!" Percy said with a _'hmmpp'_

Jason just rolled his eyes and gestured to Hazel..

"Good to have you back Haze.." Jason smiled..

"Why? Did I ever left? Did I go to Rome, Greece or somewhere? Last time I checked I was only unconscious for 4 days after that encounter with Alcyoneus.."Hazel said while eating..

"Geez Hazel.. what really happened.. Nico here was quite the whole 4 days like he had a trauma or something.." Leo curiously asked..

Hazel turned to see Nico with that guilty look in his eyes..

"You alright Nico?" Hazel was now worried for her brother..half-brother anyway..

Nico's expression hardened.. it was like he would explode.. then he stood up but immediately fell to his butt..

Hazel, who forgot about her broken ankle tried to walk to Nico but ended up yelping in pain..

"Ow.." Hazel glared at her ankle and rolled her eyes..

Annabeth almost snickered.. she remembered the time when she also broke her ankle in which she scolded it.

"Don't go near me Hazel.." Nico muttered under his breath but Hazel heard it perfectly..

"Why?"

"Because it's all my fault! You could have.. gah! I couldn't even protect you! I don't want to lose you like how I lose Bianca! You're my only sister left! Dammit!" Nico yelled on top of his lungs..

Hazel was in shock…

"Chill brother.. I'm fine!" Hazel tried to sound enthusiastic..

"Fine?! You call what happened to you fine?! Cause I'm not! Do you think seeing you like that is fine?!" Nico yelled again..

"Whoa.. whoa Nico… don't be that harsh on yourself.. if you keep on being like that.. the others here will imitate you! Blah blah blah here! Blah blah blah there! Come on!" Hazel yelled back..

But then Nico just turned away..

* * *

Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Keep reviewing!


	6. VI : HAZEL

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Heroes of Olympus or something like that… I don't own the Characters here!_**

**_A/N:  
_**_Wow! We don't have any assignments! Hope this continues!_

__**  
Failure**

* * *

**VI  
HAZEL**

**HAZEL APPROACHED NICO. **He looked at him in the eye with concern. He looked away.. avoiding an eye to eye contact with his little sister.

"Really Nico.. it's not your fault.. snap out of it!" Hazel was trying to speak silently.

"Sleep Hazel.. the others are already snoring.. Go sleep with Frank.." Nico demanded

"No.. You can't just sit here at the corner forever! Nico.. I'm getting worried too! You're the only brother I have!"

"You don't understand! You think seeing my liitle sister get tortured and me just watching.. and can't even do anything about it is easy? You think hearing you shouting in pain and I can't even do something but only shout and beg is easy? You think losing Bianca and almost losing YOU isn't hard?! You think all of this is easy?! I'd rather die than experience all of those! Dammit Hazel! It's all my fault! Accept it! Hell!" Nico was now shouting.

Everyone was awoken by this.. all of them sat up groogily..but then Piper noticed that the two need some private talking so she charmspoke the others to fall back to sleep.

"Nico.._*sniff*_.. why are you being selfish?" Hazel cried..

Nico looked at her as if saying _'What the hell did you asked?'.._

"Your so selfish! You think what I'm going through is easy? Nico.. I'm just trying to lighten you up! _*sniff* _ All I'm saying is you're my brother and it would feel like hell to lose you.. you gave me a second chance.. I'm worried sick when Gaea had captured you! _*sniff* _ ..I … I'm.. sorry… I'm sorry if I just don't you to blame yourself..I'm sorry if I care for you.. I'm sorry if –_*cries*_"

Nico regretted what he said to Hazel and hugged her…

"No.. I'm sorry Haze.. Yep.. I'm so selfish for not thinking how'd you feel.. It's just.. I'm the big brother here.. I felt like it was my responsibility… I'm sorry.." –Nico

"Just don't blame yourself…"

"Okay.. I won't…"

"Promise?"

"Promise…"

Hazel smiled…

"Now go cuddle with your BOYFRIEND!" Nico laughed..

" :P… bleee!" Hazel then went to Frank's side..

This was their position - Nico-Hazel-Frank-Leo  
Percy-Annabeth-Piper-Jason

After a goodnight greet.. they drifted into their own little dreamworlds..

* * *

Okay! Next up will be Percy! Please Review! Sorry that was short!


	7. VII : PERCY

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Heroes of Olympus or something like that… I don't own the Characters here!_**

**_A/N:  
_**_Having no assignments surely is fun! Yay! _

__**  
Failure**

* * *

**VII  
PERCY**

**PERCY'S EYES WIDENED. **He simply couldn't believe what he is seeing. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

"This… can't be…" Frank muttered..

"P..Polybotes…" Hazel gasped

"Glad you remember me demigods! Specially you! You son of Neptune or Poseidon whatever. I'm gonna have my revenge!" Polybotes clapped his hands and immediately opned the door.

"You'll have to get through us!" Annabeth shouted..

They may be powerless but their desire to protect each other was powerful.

"Save all of your strength demigods! You'll need those for the coming days! I see some of you already tasted the children of Gaea's anger!" Polybotes laughed..

"Not funny you OLD and GRUMPY DUDE.." Leo mocked..

The giant stopped laughing and gestured toward Leo..

"What did you just say?" Polybotes was furious..

"Oh he didn't say anything.. DEAF!" Hazel mocked..

"WHAT?!" Ploybotes was more furious…

"My sister didn't said anything… UGLY.." Nico mocked..

Polybotes was getting angrier by the second…

Nico, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Jason and Frank were playing the MOCKING game with Polybotes..

Percy was confused by their actions…

"They're distracting him Seaweed Brain.. they want us to escape.." Annabeth pointed the widely opened prison door..

"But.. how about them.." Percy looked at her friends who were currently distracting Polybotes…

"… I know.. but if we get out.. then maybe we can ask help.. and save them.. hopefully.." Annabeth was hesitant to leave their friends…

But then… it was their only chance… Annabeth dragged Percy out there.. they're gonna ask help…

And save their friends…. HOPEFULLY….

* * *

Okay.. that was short… really.. to make it exciting! XD.. please review!


	8. VIII : PERCY

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Heroes of Olympus or something like that… I don't own the Characters here!_**

**_A/N:  
_**_I guess I updated early! Oh well, I just got home… _

__**  
Failure**

* * *

**VIII  
PERCY**

**PERCY FELT TERRIBLE. **Yes they were able to escape that hell but their friends were left there. He couldn't imagine what would happen to them. They had taken Coach Hedge along with them after stumbling into his prison door.

They're staying on a passenger ship. Good thing Annabeth was with him.

"The two of you need sleep.." Coach Hedge said..

"No..we don't-"

"Coach is right Seaweed Brain.." Annabeth interrupted

Percy sighed.. he went to his room in the ship and started to sleep…

_He was back at the hell they left.. but then he realized he wasn't…._

_"Why did you let them escape! Stupid!" Alcyoneus shouted at Polybotes_

_"Hiss… your such a wimp!" Medusa?.._

_"It's not my fault! Those demigods! Arggg! I'm gonna kill their friends!" Polybotes growled_

_"Shut it! Mother still wants them alive!" Alcyoneus scolded_

_"And all of the others want revenge too!" the Eidolons lectured_

_"Well my minions… why don't you torture them.. I'm pretty sure they're dreaming about this now.." Gaea's voice echoed through the wall.._

_The villians smiled at their patron's approval.._

_Then the dream shifted…_

_Percy saw his friends suffering.. with all those screaming and pleading…. Percy couldn't take it anymore.. tears fell down his cheeks…_

_Then Gaea's sleeping face appeared.._

_"Remember this Jackson… every days that pass causes suffering to your friends.."_

_Then he heard his friends screams and pleas…_

_"Let go!"_

_"Stop!"_

_"Ahck.."_

_Then blood was everywhere… his vision turned red…..then black.._

_"PERCY!"_

.

.

.

.

Percy jolted up sweating…. Then Annabeth and Coach Hedge suddenly broke into his room..

"Are you okay?!" Annabeth was worried sick..

"What's wrong with you chicken! You were shouting like hell! You were shouting Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Nico! You were shouting Gaea!" Coach Hedge said..

"Nothing.. just a bad nightmare… about..them.." Percy put his hands on his face..

"What did you see?" Annabeth gulped..

Percy stared at Annabeth's eyes…. He then started to tell his dreams…

Annabeth's eyes widened at hearing his story…

"We're gonna save 'em.." Coach Hedge sighed..

* * *

That's it!... for now!


	9. IX : PERCY

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Heroes of Olympus or something like that… I don't own the Characters here!_**

**_A/N:  
_**_It's SATURDAY! YAY! Here's the update!_

__**  
Failure**

* * *

**IX  
PERCY**

**PERCY'S HEART SKIPPED A BEAT. **He was so close to Annabeth. Coach Hedge gave them permission to sleep together. Percy just looked at Annabeth, wondering what he would do if she was captured..again.

"Were gonna make it Wise Girl.." Percy muttered under his breath.

Suddenly an announcement was heard. The ship arrived at their destination.

Percy shook Annabeth lightly on the shoulders.

"Hmm.. get away!" Annabeth barked

"Annabeth.. the ship has already stopped!"

Annabeth had her right eye open while the other is closed. She had that frown in her face then jolted up that she and Percy almost had a headbutt.

"Come on!"

Annabeth now dragged Percy out of the ship while Coach Hedge was following them. But the time they stepped on land they heard a feminine voice.

_Surrender young demigods.. and I shall spare your friends.._

All of them stopped on their tracks..

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other while Coach Hedge was like looking for the source of the voice.

"Percy.."

Then suddenly the earth shook violently..

"EARTHQUAKE!" a mortal shouted

The three of them started to run to a small boat at the left side of the ship.

When they got on the boat, they were full of relief. The owner was shouting at them for stealing the boat.

_I'll get you two…_

Gaea sounded angry.. that means they must hurry ..

Then suddenly Percy blacked out…

_Watch how your comrades pays the price.._

_Percy was like a spirit wandering.._

_"Percy!"_

_When he turned he saw Annabeth..she looks like a spirit too.._

_There was smoke everywhere.._

_"What's happening?" a voice called_

_Then someone coughed..another moaned in pain.._

_Percy looked at Annabeth with a confused face_

_"I think Gaea is showing us what's happening to the others.." Annabeth sadly stated_

_"Piper! Leo!" _

_It was Jason's voice.._

_"*coughs* I'm..here!" Leo replied.._

_"Where! Ack.. I can't...move further!" Jason yelled_

_Leo produced flames from his hands so Jason could see him.._

_Jason was in chains.. Leo wasn't.. and Piper…_

_"Where's Piper? Piper!?" Jason called_

_"Piper?!" _

_The smoke started to clear.. Leo, Jason..even Percy and Annabeth's eyes widened.._

_Jason wriggled in his chains.. he summoned lightning and struck it at the chains which destroyed it.._

_"PIPER!"_

_Piper was under a broken cement wall.. only her hands could be seen outside and blood was seeping out from inside.. then there was a faint coughing.._

_"Pipes! Can you hear me?!" Leo and Jason tried to move the cement_

_Then a faint reply came.._

_"O-ow.. I…I'm still here… careful..ow.." _

_Piper's voice was broken.. _

_"Dammit! This thing won't move!" Jason was frustrated.._

_"Stop Jase! You might crush Piper!" _

_Just then a loud explosion was heard.._

_Then more coughing…_

_An octopus appeared.. the hands were carrying an unconscious Hazel and an injured Nico.._

_The octopus laid the two gently then it changed into a bruised Frank.._

_"What happened?! Where's Piper?" Frank asked nervously.._

_"She's under.." _

_Frank suddenly turned into an elephant.. he slowly removed the cement using the trunks of the elephant.._

_"Piper.." Jason hugged her.._

_Piper winced at this.._

_"Jason! Give her medicine!"_

_"I don't have any.."_

_"Argg.. I hate myself…anyone here knows first aid without magic?" Leo asked.._

_"Uhm.. actually..it was the girls who knows how.." _

_Frank moved to Hazel.._

_"What are you doing?" Leo asked_

_"I'll wake Hazel…"_

_Piper was already spitting blood.. she barely moved.._

_"Hazel.. wake-"_

_Frank was stopped by Hazel's painful expression.._

_"Oh gods no.." Nico suddenly muttered.._

_"What's wrong?" Leo, Jason and Frank asked.._

_Nico looked like hell.._

_"The…they.. life.. *gulp*.. Piper and Hazel… they're.. f—fading… they're…d..d-dying" Nico was now in tears.._

_Everyone's eyes became watery… Percy had his hands clenched_

_Within a minute their bodies went limp.._

Percy and Annabeth woke up..

Coach Hedge was staring at them as if saying 'what the heck did you saw?'

Their eyes stung with tears…Percy kept on telling his self that what they saw was just a false vision…

* * *

Don't worry guys.. I didn't kill Piper or Hazel.. I was just playing on Percy and Annabeth's minds


End file.
